Special Ones
by angelheart13
Summary: A young girl shows up at Erik's door who has more in common with him then he thinks


Title: Special Ones

Fandom: The Phantom of the Opera

Rating: I dunno, R?

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Phantom of the Opera and am making no profit out of this.

Summary: Don't really know, and I don't want to give the story away. Let's just say two special people meet up and teach each other how to live. Not EOW or EOC.

A.N: Elita is a French girl's name that means Special One. I thought it was appropriate and it also inspired the title.

I've taken certain liberties and for the sake of my story Christine kept the ring Erik gave her.

Elita rolled over in her small bed and hugged herself as she cried. She was glad he was finally gone but she knew he'd come back. Whenever he was done with the drinking and whenever it was dark he'd come back. He always did. He hated her really. He'd always been sure she knew it, even before Mamma died. It was after Mamma died that things really got bad. He'd made her move out of her old room and into the servants' huts. He took away all her toys and clothes that her Mamma had bought her and made her work in the kitchen. He always tried to avoid her, that is; until the dark came. She wasn't sure what exactly he did when he came, because it was dark. But she did know it really hurt and afterwards she's always cry like this.

Elita reached under her bed for her treasure box, it was the one thing she'd been able to hide from Raoul, and took out the photo of her Mamma. Her Mamma was beautiful, so very beautiful. Elita touched her own disfigured face sadly. This is why Raoul hated her so much. She wasn't his. When Mamma was alive she explained that Raoul wasn't her daddy, she seemed proud of that fact. Elita knew she didn't really like Raoul, how could you like the person that killed you? Now that she was gone Raoul used that as an excuse to be mean to her like he was. She weren't his, why should he have to look after her? At first it had been ok. She made friends with the servants' kids and lived like one of them, she even spoke like them now, instead of the fancy way Mamma and Raoul speak. It was ok until she got a bit older. It was when she was grown up a bit that he started coming when it got dark. It scared her so much. She gently leafed through all her precious possessions. All things to do with her Mamma. Until her fingers fell on a ring, she grasped it in her hand, remembering the night her Mamma gave it to her:

_Raoul was out drinking and she'd been cuddling in bed with Mamma while he was out. They talked and laughed and sang softly together. They heard Raoul come home and they both got up; she to sneak back to her room and Mamma to go make sure he got up the stairs. She couldn't quite hear what they were saying but they were arguing about something, probably her, it was always her. Raoul was very drunk and was in a foul mood. He was ranting and raving, something about a monster, but she wasn't sure. Suddenly she heard Mamma moan and saw her climb up the stairs, clutching her stomach. She remembered Mamma had seen her, she looked at her with tears in her eyes and as if she was saying sorry. She held out her hand and beckoned for her and Elita followed her into her bedroom. She remembered her Mamma had trouble walking and standing and she'd questioned her, but her Mamma had never answered. Mamma went to her jewellery box and from a hidden compartment she grabbed a ring. She'd threaded it on a chain and put it around Elita's neck. "Listen to me my darling" she said "you must keep this always and hide it, don't let anyone see." She stroked her daughter's hair and kissed both her cheeks. Even at a young age Elita could tell something was very wrong, her Mamma was in pain and was having trouble breathing. "I'm so sorry my baby girl" Mamma cried "I'm sorry I'm not going to be there to look after you. But I want you to always remember that your Mamma loved you very very much! And I always will. Now listen to me Sweetheart this is very important. If ever things get really bad and you feel you have no where to go, there's a place you can go where you'll be looked after. You take this ring and go to Paris, to the old Opera Populaire. You go down Rue Scribe and you will find a little hidden door in the side of the opera house. Knock on it and tell them that your Mamma, Christine Daae sent you and show them this ring. The..." at this point Mamma collapsed on the floor, a pool of blood quickly surrounding her and soaking into the expensive carpet. _

"_MAMMA!" Elita screamed and took her Mamma's hand._

_Mamma managed to open her eyes "Don't worry my darling," she croaked "the Angel of Music will take care of you." With that she fell again and closed her eyes for the final time. _

_Elita had sobbed hysterically and clung to her corpse "Mamma! Mamma! Mamma!"_

"Mamma, Mamma" Elita wept to herself at the memory. She wiped her eyes and looked at the squalor around her and then at her own blood on the sheets. She tentively touched a hand between her legs, the source of the pain, only to find more blood. She gasped with fright and quickly wiped her hand. Things WERE really bad! She had to get away from here. She got up with a new found determination and began to gather her few belongings together in a bag. She would go to Paris, to the old opera house, she would seek out this Angel of Music. Because God only knew she couldn't stay here.

TBC. FEEDBACK PLEASE! What do you think? Should I continue?


End file.
